C is for Cookie
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: What ELSE do Kouga and Inu-Yasha need to fight over? The title kinda gives it away. One-shot R&R!


I got this idea from another author. I thought it was really cute. Since I have not written a decent Inu-Yasha fic in a while (although I REALLY have wanted to), I will use this as my basis. Please read. And if you read, you shall review or be plucked by Jaken, the horrible little disgusting imp of doom!  
And it just occurred to me: I've turned into a night person. Not that is matters...  
InuYasha cast: -.-  
Summary: What ELSE does Kouga and Inu-Yasha have to fight over? Read and find out. Although the title gives it away. -.-;;  
  
"Today, I have a very special treat for you all." Kagome said happily, smiling in her success. She was very proud with herself for working so hard and getting the special treat for them.  
"What is it, Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked. "I'm STARVING!" Kagome sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.  
"Will you shut up, Inu-Yasha? I'm trying to be nice here, and if you would give me a second..."  
"Shut up?!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed. "I was merely asking!"  
"Asking?! You were ordering me around, you filthy little dog!"  
"Filthy?! I'll have you know I'm cleaner than you!"  
Shippou sighed heavily and placed his elbow on his bent knee, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "Jeez. They're at it again."  
"Yep." Sango sighed. "Here we go." Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Shippou, and Kilala all sat and waited patiently for the fight to end. It ended, as always, with Kagome screaming 'SIT!' with as much intensity as she could and Inu-Yasha splatting his face down into the dirt. Satisfied and ignoring Inu-Yasha, Kagome walked back over to her other friends and then showed them the surprise.  
"Homemade cookies!" She pulled the napkin off a plate to reveal a mountain of homemade chocolate chip cookies.  
"YUM!" They all chorused happily and anxiously dug in to eat. Kagome, looking very happy and smug with herself, then looked over at Inu-Yasha who had promptly gotten up from splatting against the ground. She smiled a mocking smile that would have made Inu-Yasha mad and burst out with a critical comment... if it had not been for him DYING to have some of those cookies. So he swallowed his pride enough to get some cookies.  
Shippou was eating two at a time. With melted chocolate smeared all over his face, he looked like a little baby. Kagome could not help but laugh and smile at the little fox yukai that was covered in chocolate. "These are really good!" Shippou exclaimed happily.  
"Yes," Sango agreed, smiling at her friend. "They ARE good." Kagome and Sango then shared a brief and passing girlfriend-ish romantic look. Sango smiled a little, happily in her success of being with Kagome.  
"These are delicious." Miroku even agreed. "But, you know Kagome," He flashed her a lecherous grin that was nothing short of the typical Miroku style. "It would be better with a little booty..." He reached out his hand in order to fondle Kagome's butt, but Sango and Kagome both attacked Miroku.  
"Don't you touch her!" Sango declared, firey anger in her eyes. Miroku held up his hands in innocence and surrender. Meanwhile, Kouga was chowing down on the cookies. He loved them. When Inu-Yasha discovered how fast Kouga was eating them, he narrowed his eyes. Thinking it was the set- up for a duel, he picked up three times as many cookies and shoved them in his mouth. He looked over at Kouga in satisfaction. He looked extremely funny while he looked at Kouga, his cheeks were smudged a little in chocolate and his face was bloated out like a blow fish. Kouga did not laugh at his opponent's face, however. He accepted Inu-Yasha's challenge. Picking up even more cookies, he stuffed them into his mouth and chewed hurriedly. Inu-Yasha did the same and reached for more. Soon enough, there were too few cookies left and Sango, Kagome, Shippou, and Miroku all realized what was going on between the battle of the Dog and the Wolf. They stopped eating cookies and they all watched, interested.  
Finally, they made it down to the last cookie. They were both tied ((though HOW the heck they kept track is beyond anyone!)). The last cookie sat with an equal distance between the two yukais. It sat dead center on the plate. Kouga and Inu-Yasha kept their eyes locked on each other; waiting for the slightest movement when one would reach for the cookie. Inu- Yasha was the first to go in for the kill. He tried to grab the cookie, but Kouga intervened. Knocking the cookie out of Inu-Yasha's hand, it went flying high into the air. Both yukais instantly jumped up and dove for it as it fell. They got tangled as they flew and the last cookie landed about a foot in front of them while Kouga and Inu-Yasha lay in a tangled mess. The two froze. It was a few seconds before either of them moved and, when they did, they moved in the exact same instant. They broke away from each other and rushed for the cookie. Kouga reached it first that time. Inu- Yasha landed on top of him and they bit, clawed, punched, and yelled for the cookie. Finally Inu-Yasha was a little successful and the cookie flew out of the hands of Kouga-kun. It landed two feet ahead. There, it was picked up by an unsuspecting and very hungry little flea.  
"YUM!" Myouga smiled. "Oh, joy! A cookie! I have not seen one of these in AGES!" He picked up the cookie and ate it in many swift and large bites. Kouga and Inu-Yasha laid there, dumbfounded. After the cookie was gone, they screamed and attacked the flea.  
  
---ending notes: I think it's kinda funny. What do you think? Written in less than half an hour. Well, it's not that long anyway. And I kinda type fast... R&R!!!!!!!--- 


End file.
